percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rise of Gaea, Chapter 1
'Author's Note' This is pratically what I think Mark of Athena's going to be like, just added my OC Victoria. So live with it. Also forgive my mention of Foster the People. I like that band, OK? 'Chapter 1: Camp Jupiter' VICTORIA Right now, Victoria hated a few things. She hated Leo's stupid trireme. She hated her life as a demigod. She hated her idiotic half-brother. And most of all, she hated her dad. The sea god. Poseidon. Why hadn't he claimed her all these years? He had 5 years to claim her. FIVE. But he hadn't done it until a few months back, right after Leo, Piper, and Jason had come back from their quest. "Victoria! We're in Camp Jupiter now!" Jason yelled. Victoria snapped awake from her dream. "Coming!" she yelled back. It wasn't exactly her idea to come on the Argo II. Leo and Piper had both insisted she come on the Argo II, mostly because of her powers to glimpse into the future. Annabeth had insisted she come because of her power and her fighting skills. After two days and sixteen hours of debating, she had finally decided to come. She shook her auburn hair out of her eyes. Time to actually meet her idiotic half-brother. When she stepped out into Camp Jupiter, the first thing she thought was, Wow. The camp was very simple but managed to be elegant at the same time. The first thing she saw was cabins, a total of 5. What happened to sorting demigods by their godly parent? she thought. Annabeth, Leo, and Piper all stepped out of the ship. "So this is the Roman camp," Annabeth muttered. When Jason stepped out, the twenty-or-thirty people watching us all ran up to hug him. Bam. She cast a shield of water and ice over them. "Stop." "Victoria, what are you doing?" Jason asked. "It's fine. Those guys are my friends, take down your water barrier." "Wh- ok, fine, you win. Let the happy reunion begin," Victoria muttered. The people that had fallen down got up again and started hugging me. Then one guy came up and tried to stab me. She took off the ring that held my own sword and held it under her chin. "Honestly? We just land, your old praetor's back, and you try to stab me?" she said. "It's fine, he just hates Greeks," a voice said. She turned her head. Behind her was Percy Jackson, clad in a purple toga. Victoria tried hard not to laugh. "Nice clothes," she said, happy she was wearing a simple pullover, leggings, and boots. He hit me on the arm, which hurt about as much as a poke. "Ouch," she said, trying to be nice. "Nice to meet you. I'm Percy," he said, holding out his hand, as if he wanted to shake hands. "Victoria Abernathy. I'm your half-sister," she said, shaking his hand. The guy who tried to stab her stood up, glared at them, and smiled and ran off to say hello to Jason. "Have you met him yet?" Victoria asked him. "Who, Jason? No," Percy said. "Well... you should introduce yourself to him," she smiled. "He's a good person." He shrugged. "Sure." A girl with brown curls came up to me. "Hello," she said in an odd accent. "You must be a friend of Percy's. I'm Hazel." "Actually, I'm his half-sister, and we just met each other. Well, not really, we bumped into each other a lot at camp, but we just formally introduced ourselves to each other. I'm making him meet Jason right now," Victoria explained. "I'm Victoria, nice to meet you." A boy came up to the girl. "Hazel, where were you?" Then he saw Victoria. "Oh, hi. We haven't met, have we?" he said with a bit of a Canadian accent. He had a babyish face that didn't match with his military-style haircut or his stoutly-built frame. "No, I'm Victoria. I'm Percy's half-sister," she told him. "I don't mean to sound rude, but are you Canadian?" He scratched his head. "Yeah. How did you know?" "I can glimpse into the future. I'm Irish-Canadian," Victoria lifted up a section of her hair and dropped it, like she was bored. Hazel looked around. "Where's Jason?" she asked. Victoria pointed at a small crowd of people around Jason. "He's over there, getting crushed," she said, fiddling with the ring that hid her staff, careful not to slip it off. Hazel grasped Frank's hand and ran off to the small crowd. Piper ran up to Victoria. "Well," she growled. "I never knew Jason was this popular." Victoria took out her iPod and started scrolling for her favourite song. "I told you this was going to happen," she muttered, not looking up from her iPod. "No, you didn't!" Piper yelled. "You only said he was going to get a lot of attention." "Attention equals to popularity, Pipes," Victoria put in her headphones. Foster the People started playing. Piper shrugged. "I don't care. All I know is... I don't like this." "Because you claimed Jason is yours and yours only?" Victoria smiled. "Oh, shut up!" Piper yelled. That put an end to their conversation. Her favourite song ended. She put it back on again, but something told her even Helena Beat wouldn't be able to calm her down. Something worse was coming. Something that would almost kill her.